With the increasing down-scaling of semiconductor devices, various processing techniques, such as, photolithography are adapted to allow for the manufacture of devices with increasingly smaller dimensions. However, as semiconductor processes require smaller process windows, the manufacture of these devices have approached and even surpassed the theoretical limits of photolithography equipment. As semiconductor devices continue to shrink, the spacing desired between elements (i.e., the pitch) of a device is less than the pitch that can be manufactured using traditional optical masks and photolithography equipment.
One approach used to achieve the higher resolutions to manufacture, for example, 40 nm or smaller devices, is to use multiple pattern lithography. However, this additional patterning can cause overlay and shifting issues which decrease the yield and increase cost.